


The Way He Looks - Before

by Loui2517



Series: The Way He Looks [1]
Category: Eu não quero voltar sozinho | I Don't Want to Go Back Alone (2010), Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui2517/pseuds/Loui2517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagining the lives of Leonardo, Giovana and Gabriel before the movie started. A prequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends

INT: GABRIEL'S ROOM

GABRIEL AND A DARK HAIRED GIRL ARE LYING ON THE BED

GABRIEL: I'm sorry. I like you. I really do.

GIRL: It's ok. Don't worry about it. 

GABRIEL SITS UP AND PUTS HIS HEAD IN HIS HANDS

GABRIEL: I am worried about it. This isn't the first time this has happened. 

GIRL: Maybe you're putting too much pressure on yourself. Try to relax. 

GABRIEL: I'm sorry Tania. I've lost the mood. 

TANIA: Maybe I can help

GABRIEL: I don't think it's the best idea. You deserve better. 

TANIA: I like you Gabriel

GABRIEL: You're a nice girl but I think we'll be better as friends.

TANIA SIGHS: Friends? Sure! 

TANIA GETS UP AND LEAVES

GABRIEL DROPS HIS HEAD

INT. LEO'S BEDROOM

LEO AND GIOVANA ARE SAT ON THE BED

GIOVANA: I'm so bored of this classical music Leo

LEO: You always say that but you stay anyway

GIOVANA: I like being with you even if I do have to listen to it

LEO: Thanks

GIOVANA: Do you like spending time with me?

LEO: Of course. Where is this coming from?

GIOVANA: Nowhere

LEO: Gi, I'd be lost without you. We've practically spent every day together since we met.

GIOVANA: Yeah. 

LEO: We're friends Gi. I can't imagine it being any other way.


	2. Unsatisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel's brother gives some advice

INT. GABRIEL'S KITCHEN

GABRIEL, HIS BROTHER AND FATHER ARE SAT AT THE TABLE EATING BREAKFAST

BERNARDO: So, Gabriel, I saw a girl leaving your room last night. She didn't seem happy. What did you do to this one?

GABRIEL: Nothing. 

G. FATHER: You had a girl in your room? Again?

BERNARDO: Dad, you didn't know? 

GABRIEL: I'm hardly some Casanova Bernardo.

BERNARDO: You can say that again. That girl from last night did not look satisfied.

GABRIEL: Ey!

G. FATHER: I, for one am thankful that she wasn't.

GABRIEL: Dad!

G. FATHER: Not getting some girl pregnant before you've even graduated high school. Not getting into trouble.

BERNARDO: No chance of that happening!

GABRIEL: Dad, excuse me. Bernardo, can I speak to you outside for a minute?

G. FATHER: Gabriel?

GABRIEL: Just for a minute. 

EXT. OUTSIDE GABRIEL'S HOUSE

BERNARDO: You know I was just teasing, don't you baby brother?

GABRIEL: You're right. I am rubbish with girls. I can attract them and then... Nothing! There's something wrong with me.

BERNARDO: Do you get hard? 

GABRIEL: No

BERNARDO: But you like these girls?

GABRIEL: I think I do. 

BERNARDO: You think you do?

GABRIEL: I don't know. They like me. 

BERNARDO: That's not enough. You're thinking about it too much. You'll know when it's right. It feels natural. You'll feel so intense you won't need to question it. You won't want to. 

GABRIEL: Thanks

BERNARDO: No problem. Finish your breakfast.


End file.
